The overall objective of the program is to train clinicians from surgical oncology and surgical subspecialties to develop skills and expertise in basic science and translational research. The surgery disciplines at Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) have approved clinical training programs in general surgical oncology, gynecology, head and neck, neuro-oncology, thoracic and urology. All of the programs have trained a number of fellows that are currently in academic positions. The proposed laboratory research program will enhance these efforts and provide the training necessary for these fellows to develop their research expertise skills central to academic development in surgical oncology as well as the subspecialties as mentioned above. Surgical Oncology trainees selected from the applicant pool will receive their clinical training during a 12 month period and have 24 months devoted to their research training. The Gynecology Program is a four year program requiring 24 months of full time laboratory research and 24 months of clinical training which is a requirement to become Board Certified in Gynecological Oncology. All trainees will choose from one of five areas of scientific study: 1) cancer genetics;2) cancer prevention and population sciences;3) cell stress biology;4) pharmacology and therapeutics and 5) tumor immunology. During the two-years of laboratory research, trainees will work under the mentorship of selected faculty from one of these areas. Preceptors from a variety of disciplines have been selected based on extensive experience in training young investigators. An Advisory Committee at Roswell Park as well as an External Advisory Board will monitor the trainee's progress as well as the preceptor's activities and the overall program direction including assessment of minority recruitment. Trainees will be required to attend a lecture series;Core Oncology I and II which includes translational science topics, ethical principles of research, epidemiology, biostatistics, health policy and professional development. The goal of this training grant is to provide education, laboratory research training and expertise toward the development of strong basic and translational scientific research skills that will enable trainees to assume productive academic positions in these respective surgical oncology and surgical subspecialties. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The overall objective of the program is to train clinicians from general surgical oncology and surgical subspecialties (gynecology, head and neck, neuro-oncology, thoracic and urology) to develop skills and expertise in basic science and translational research that will enable trainees to assume productive academic positions.